User blog:Awyman13/Next Battlefield Hardline Patch Detailed
A Visceral Dev has posted on Battlelog the next series of changes being introduced to Battlefield Hardline in the next patch. Some of the big changes include making it easier to obtain Tier levels of the Reputation track, ability to obtain Camera and Shield coins easier, etc. Here's the unofficial notes he posted. *The Reputation system has received an overhaul. The Tiers are greatly reduced in cost (esp. T4, which went from 11k to 6k) and easier to obtain during a match. The trees also got some massaging to make them more interesting and better, and this was changed based on Battlelog user feedback (thanks for the input!). In addition, we've added the ability to Pre-Select your Rep perks so that what you want is automatically applied once you earn it. *We're working on bringing you faster tick rate servers. Our engineers have implemented changes and they've been successfully tested in the CTE for BF4. We hope this will be the first thing tested in the BFH CTE, and pushed into the full game once we know it's effective and working right. These plus some other fixes could greatly improve the experience for players who have had issues with latency or connection. *We've got Universal Soldier Aiming and ADS sensitivity sliders implemented for the next patch. Now you'll be able to set this up how you like. *The Deployable Camera has seen massive improvements to its functionality. Now camera spots take priority over active or passive spotting, making them much more reliable. In addition, each camera shares a larger pool of raycasts, improving the number of targets they can spot while not impacting performance negatively. *We're fixing the Ballistic Shield coins by changing the scoring events. Instead of 1 point per bullet (really? bad designer, no cookie), you'll get multiple points per bullet, making these assignments and coins easier to achieve. *We're working on getting details for Expansion Pack 1 Criminal Activity together. The pack has shaped up nicely, all 4 maps are playing great and give new variety to the gameplay. There are some night maps. There's other cool stuff in there too, like new Masks, but I won't spoil it all before the announcement. :) *Someone pointed out I forgot to mention another change: Hardcore health will be set to 60 by default with the next update. Weapon Changes *CAR-556 increased recoil *ACWR increased recoil *SPAS, Stakeout increased damage falloff start range *ARM gets same bullet as M16A3 *Carbine end damage increased to 18 from 15 *.338 magnum rounds increased OHK range *.338 magnum rounds much more effective vs. armored insert *M/45 and Uzi get a new bullet *M16, M416, MPX get horizontal recoil increase *K10 lowered start of drop off to 5m *MPX lowered start of bullet drop off to 10m and end damage lowered to 12 *SG slug increased range and effectiveness vs. armored insert *M1911 increased damage within 10m *AWM and R700 OHK extended to 30m -- 09:01, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog